


It’s always been you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, yes this is the one i'm talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: for them, it'd always been eachother.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	It’s always been you

For Suna, it had always been Osamu. Ever since the his first year of high school, when he’d stepped in the inarizaki gym for the first time. 

It was then that he first saw the boy that would soon haunt his mind for the rest of his life. 

at first, Miya Osamu was just a teammate with an annoying twin brother, but as Suna got to know him, he found himself falling in love with the boy that always smelled of sandalwood and roses, and that had the stars in his smile

Suna could pinpoint the exact day that he knew he was in love with Miya Osamu. It was that early spring day, underneath the cherry blossoms, when everything seemed as if it was in a dream. 

They’d had a hard day at practice, and were walking home together like they usually did. 

There was nothing really special that day, no fireworks, no sparks flying every time their fingers brushed against the others, but for Suna, it was like an explosion. 

He’d known then that he wanted to be with the fox like boy for the rest of his life, sharing tender kisses and embracing each other warmly under the stars. 

Every time he laughed, every time he smiled, even every time he got into a fight with Atsumu, Suna’s heart skipped a beat. 

He finally confessed in his second year, under the same cherry blossom tree, and he would remember the kiss they’d shared that day for the rest of his life. 

From that day on, the two were officially a couple, and the whole team let out a collective sigh of relief, as the two had been quite obviously dancing around their feelings for the past year. 

After their unexpected loss at nationals, Osamu has pulled him aside and told him that he wasn’t going to go pro and pursue volleyball as a career. 

“Have you told your brother?” Suna asked, already knowing the answer. 

“No.” He said, eyes towards the ground, “yer the first.”

“It’s okay. ‘tsumu will probably be mad at first, but he’ll get over it.”

Osamu looked up, and as his eyes met suna’s, his heart almost stopped. 

“Thanks rin. Yer always there fer me, and I ‘preciate that a lot.” 

“I love ya, rin. I love ya so much, and the thought of ya not being right beside me makes me all flustered.”

“I love you too, osamu”

They didn’t know it then, but years in the future, years of love and happiness, they’d get married, and spend the rest of their lives with together.

After all, for them, it had always been eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, and I ended up writing it in the middle of class, so I hope it doesn't suck too much...
> 
> come scream at me about osasuna and haikyuu brainrot on instagram @milk_kags


End file.
